Ein aufregendes Liebesleben
by Hermine-Love
Summary: Ich kann dazu nicht viel sagen...also Hermine und Ron leben zusammen, er ist in einem erfolgreichen Beruf sie...ist alles andere als in normalen Umständen P Naja lest selbst! Ich bitte um Reviews auch um Kritiken
1. Große Neuigkeiten

Ein aufregendes Liebesleben  
Kapitel 1  
  
Der Schnee unter ihren Schuhen knirschte wie zerbrechendes Glas. Sie war auf dem Weg in ihr und Rons gemeinsames Heim. Sie war noch einige Sachen einkaufen gewesen für das große Festessen an Weihnachten. Heiligabend war nur noch zwei Tage entfernt und die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren, denn dieses Jahr fand die große Party bei Ron und Hermine statt. Samt Harry, Ginny und den dazugehörigen Familien würden sie sich hier versammeln. Die beiden lebten nun seit zwei Jahren gemeinsam in einem großen Haus. Ja, es grenzte schon fast an einer Villa. Ron war seinem Vater gefolgt und hatte es im Zaubereiministerium soweit gebracht, dass er nur noch einen Vorgesetzten hatte. Den Zaubereiminister, seinen Vater. Dementsprechend verdiente er viel Geld. Es ging alles recht schnell, denn sie waren erst zwei Jahre aus Hogwarts draußen. Nach dem Abgang waren Ron und Hermine sofort zusammengezogen, Ron hatte Arbeit im Zaubereiministerium gefunden und Hermine machte gerade eine Ausbildung als Einhornpflegerin. Sie zog nun den Schlüssel aus ihrer Umhangtasche und schloss die Tür auf. „Ron! Ich bin wieder da!", rief sie, doch niemand antwortete. Sie kam in das riesige Foyer machte aber einen Linksschwenk und ging in den Speisesaal wo sie eine Überraschung erwartete. Hermine hielt inne, vor ihr ein gedeckter Tisch eingehüllt in das Kerzenlicht einer einzigen Kerze die in der Mitte des Tisches stand. Die Teller waren noch ohne Essen. „Schatz!", rief sie und legte ihre Wollmütze bei Seite. „Hi!"Sie erschrak und drehte sich um, sodass sie zur Tür blickte. Ron stand an den Türrahmen angelehnt. Er war ungewohnt gut gekleidet. Ein Sakko zierte seinen sportlichen Körper. Doch seine Haare waren wie üblich kaum gekämmt. Er schritt herein und schaltete das Radio an. Nun trat er zu Hermine und stellte sich vor sie. „Ron was ..."Doch Ron unterbrach sie, indem er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund legte. „Schhht", zischte er und fuhr mit seiner Handfläche über ihren Körper. Als er sie runter nahm verwandelte sich ihr Haar zu einer eleganten geflochtenen Schlaufe, ihre Klamotten zu einem dunkelblauem glitzerndem Kleid mit dunkelblauen Handschuhen und ihre dicken Winterschuhe zu weißen hochhakigen Schuhen. Sie schaute ihn verblüfft an. „Setz dich", sagte er und plötzlich erschien auf jedem Teller eine kleine Portion Reis. Auf dem Reis ergoss sich eine helle Soße, doch keineswegs mit Fleisch sondern mit allen Arten von Krabben und Tintenfischen. Hermines Lieblingsessen. Wie konnte er sich daran nur erinnern? Sie hatte es ihm gesagt, als sie hier eingezogen waren. Sie setzten sich. Alles schien perfekt zu sein. Doch für was war das Ganze? „Hermine", sagte er, „ich wollte dir etwas sagen. Oder eher, dich etwas fragen."- „Was?", unterbrach Hermine ihn und sah, dass er recht nervös wurde. „Ron", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag. Sie waren nun fertig mit diesem köstlichen Essen und die Kerze war nun fast ganz runter gebrannt. „Hermine", sagte er erneut. Sie konnte spüren, dass er zitterte. „Ich glaube mit neunzehn Jahren sind wir alt genug Verantwortung, zu übernehmen."Sie ließ nun seine Hand los und schaute skeptisch. „Deswegen", fuhr er fort, „möchte ich dich fragen -"Er zog ein kleines Kästchen aus seinem Sakko und stieg vom Tisch auf. „Steh auf", befahl er ihr liebevoll. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Als sie aufgestanden war kniete er sich vor sie und hielt das nun geöffnete Kästchen hoch in die Luft. Ein silberner Ring mit einem glitzernden Diamanten steckte darin. Hermine lief eine Freudenträne über die Wange. Ron lachte nervös. „Hermine, willst du mich heiraten?" Hermine schluchzte und nickte. „Ja", sagte sie. „Natürlich!"Ron stand auf und umarmte sie. „Jetzt muss ich ihn dir wohl anstecken", hauchte Ron, dem die Stimme versagt war, und steckte ihr den Ring an. „Er ist wunderschön", sagte sie und bewunderte den Ring. Sie küsste ihn. „So, jetzt hab ich noch was mit dir vor!"Er nahm sie hoch und sie fing an zu zappeln. „Lass mich runter", lachte sie, während Ron mit ihr die Treppe im Foyer hochstieg, die in den ersten Stock ihrer kleinen Villa führte. Und zu den Schlafzimmern. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine von dem Geräusch der laufenden Dusche auf. Sie stand auf und zog sich ihre Unterwäsche an. Darüber ein langes T- Shirt. „Ron", rief sie, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören. Sie begab sich die Treppe hinunter, um Frühstück zu machen. Als sie gerade die Teller auf den Tisch stellte, kam auch Ron durch die Tür. Obwohl sein Haar nass war schien es immer noch knallrot. Er hatte nur einen Bademantel um. „So kannst du meinetwegen immer rumlaufen", sagte Ron und zog Hermine an sich. „Was ist?", fragte er und schaute sie skeptisch an. „Nichts, ich habe nur ein wenig Bauchschmerzen", sagte Hermine und setzte sich. Ron ging in die Küche. „Ich geh mal schnell das Brot holen", sagte er. „Ja", erwiderte sie und setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf. Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, hechtete sie zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer. „Hallo, Hermine Granger. Ich hätte gerne einen Termin für heute Nachmittag!" Sie wurde hysterisch. „Ja bitte bei Dr. Flow. 14:30, okay. Auf Wiederhören." Sie legte auf und setzte sich schnell wieder hin, als Ron durch die Tür trat. „So, können wir frühstücken?", fragte er, wobei er das Brot auf den Tisch stellte und sich setzte. „Ähm, Schatz, ich muss noch mal in die Stadt heute", sagte Hermine und schnitt sich eine Scheibe Brot ab. „Oh, kein Problem, ich auch. Ich komme einfach mit!"- „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Ich mache dort etwas sehr persönliches", sagte sie und rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Ron, der sich gerade sein Brot schmierte, legte sein Stirn in Falten, wandte sich jedoch mit dem Blick nicht von seinem Brot ab. „Was ist denn?", fragte er und biss in sein Marmeladenbrot. „Ich, ähm, ich geh zum Arzt", sagte Hermine, woraufhin Ron das Brot fallen ließ. „Was ist?", fragte er und sah sie gespannt an. „Es ist nur wegen den komischen Bauchschmerzen, nichts Besonderes!"Ron sah sie immer noch an. „Es wird schon nichts Ernstes sein", sagte sie, um abzulenken. „Das weißt du nicht", schrie er schon fast und stand auf. „Deswegen geh ich ja hin. Ich... es wird schon nichts sein, Schatz"Er setzte sich wieder. „Wann hattest du denn unsere Hochzeit geplant?", fragte sie und lächelte gespielt.  
  
Sie saß im Wartezimmer eines Muggel Gynäkologen und rutschte auf ihrem Wartesitz herum. Sie sah auf ihre Jacke, die an der Garderobe hing, wo das Kästchen des Rings in der Tasche lag. Von der Jacke abwärts sah sie auf ihren Ring der an ihrem spindeldürren Finger funkelte. Sie lächelte kurz, während sie an Ron dachte. „Miss Granger, Sie sind die nächste", sagte eine hübsche, blonde, braunäugige Schwester, die durch eine Tür lugte. Hermines Miene versteifte sich wieder. „Ja", sagte Hermine zittrig. Sie verschnaufte noch einmal und stand auf. „Kommen sie doch herein", sagte Dr. Flow. Ja, Christin Flow war schon immer eine hoffnungslose Optimistin gewesen. Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und zappelte herum. „Na, was haben wir denn heute für ein Problem?", fragte Dr. Flow. „Ich, ähm I-Ich..." Hermine stotterte vom feinsten. „Ich beiße nicht", warf Dr. Flow ein und setzte sich ebenfalls auf ihren Stuhl. Sie überschlug die Beine und lächelte. Es sah schon fast eingebildet aus, aber trotzdem beruhigte es Hermine irgendwie. „Nun, ich habe die Vermutung auf eine Schwangerschaft." Hermine sprach so schnell, dass sie sich selbst kaum verstand. Doch Dr. Flow schien es trotzdem zu verstehen. Hermine liebte Ron, sie wollte ihn sofort heiraten, wenn es möglich wäre, doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie bereit für ein Baby war. Und überhaupt, war er bereit für ein Baby? Sie hatten darüber noch nie gesprochen. „Na, dann werden wir mal nachschauen." Dr. Flow wies Hermine an, mit ins Nebenzimmer zu kommen. Hermine trat durch die Tür und sah, dass sie wieder im Wartezimmer angelangt war. Als sie mit Dr. Flow durch das Wartezimmer lief, kam es Hermine vor, als würden sie alle anstarren. Sie spürte die erstaunten Blicke auf ihrem Rücken, als würden sie es alle wissen, als würden sie alle wissen, dass sie vielleicht ein Baby erwartete. Oder war es nur Einbildung? Sie kamen in einen Raum an, wo in der Mitte eine Trage war und mehrere Instrumente darum standen. Eines von den Instrumenten war ein Ultraschall. „Legen sie sich hin", wies Dr. Flow sie an. Sie lächelte immer noch. Es war Hermine unverständlich, wie sie in so einer Situation lächeln konnte. Hermine legte sich hin. Dr. Flow kam auf Hermine zu und stellte sich vor ihr auf. „Darf ich?", sagte sie und es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine sie ernst dreinblicken sah. „Natürlich", sagte Hermine und zog ihren Pulli aus, worunter sich ihr BH blicken lies. Dr. Flow nahm das Ultraschallgerät, drückte ein wenig Gel aus der Tube, verteilte es auf Hermines Bauch und setzte an. Sie schaute nun auf den Bildschirm, den sie kurz zuvor angeschaltet hatte. Auch Hermine sah darauf. Sie war kein Arzt, doch auch sie war schlau genug, um zu sehen, dass das, was sie auf dem Bildschirm sah keine vollkommen Leere Bildfläche war. „Nun, Miss Granger", sagte Dr. Flow und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hermine schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf zurück. „Was würden sie tun, wenn ich Ihnen sagen, dass sie schwanger sind?"- „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Hermine und öffnete die Augen wieder. Sie verschnaufte und konnte nicht mehr tun als hoffen. „Nun..." Dr. Flow setzte nun wieder eins ihres strahlenden Lächelns auf. „Sie werden ein Baby bekommen". Hermine schloss die Augen. „Wie weit bin ich?", flüsterte Hermine. âºEin Baby?›, fragte sie sich selbst. âºWas wird Ron sagen?› „Im zweiten Monat", sagte Dr. Flow und ihr Blick wanderte über Hermines Körper. Hermine schreckte auf. „Im zweiten Monat?", fragte sie nach. „Ja", sagte Dr. Flow, deren Blick jetzt auf Hermines Ring gelandet war. „Sie werden bald heiraten, und ein Baby. Was für tolle Neuigkeiten!"- „Ja", sagte Hermine, stand auf und als sie die Tür öffnete spürte sie Dr. Flows Blick in ihrem Nacken. „Ich muss dann jetzt gehen", sagte Hermine kurz angebunden und trat heraus. Doch nach zwei Schritten sank sie zu Boden und fiel in Ohnmacht. Als sie aufwachte standen eine menge Leute um sie herum. Sie lag immer noch auf dem Boden. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, um noch eine kurze Zeit dem Gemurmel zu lauschen. Und plötzlich hörte sie Rons Stimme. Sofort öffnete sie die Augen und setzte sich auf. „Hermine, Schatz!"Er beugte sich runter und umarmte sie. Aber sie war doch nur in Ohnmacht gefallen. Doch abgesehen von den üblichen Schmerzen, die man spürte, wenn man in Ohnmacht gefallen und mit voller Wucht auf den Rücken geknallt war spürte sie ein großes Pflaster an ihrem Hinterkopf. „Man hat mich angerufen, du wärst in Ohnmacht gefallen und auf einen Stuhl geknallt, geht es dir gut Schatz?", sagte er und hielt ihren Kopf. Und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an das Geschehene und ein altbekannter Satz tauchte in ihrem Gedächtnis auf. Gesprochen von Dr. Flow: Sie erwarten ein Baby. Hermines Blick war kalt uns steif. Sie sah auf und schaute Ron an, der ihr aufhalf. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie schaute in immer noch kalt an. „Warum bist du in Ohnmacht gefallen? Ist irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert?"Er lachte. Er konnte ja lachen. „Ron", begann sie „Ron, du hast doch gesagt wir sind alt genug, um Verantwortung zu übernehmen, oder?"- „Ja", sagte er verunsichert. „Ja, also wir müssen in Zukunft noch ein wenig mehr Verantwortung übernehmen." Nun schaute er noch verwirrter. Entweder er dachte an das, was sie wusste, und konnte es nicht glauben, oder er wusste wirklich nicht, wovon sie sprach. „Ron, was passiert, wenn man beim..."Sie suchte nach einem Wort, das nicht zu vulgär war (weil ja immer noch alle Leute zuschauten). „...Sex nicht aufpasst?!" Er zeigte keine Reaktion. In diesem Moment schrie eine Frau Ron etwas zu. Ron drehte sich zu ihr um. „Sie ist schwanger, du Idiot!"Er riss die Augen auf und schaute Hermine regungslos an. „Genau", sagte Hermine. Eiserne Stille herrschte. Jeder wartete auf eine Reaktion. Zu Hermines Überraschung wischte Ron sich eine Träne weg und umarmte Hermine. „Das ist wundervoll", zischte er ihr ins Ohr und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken. In diesem Halt war es gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Diese Geborgenheit, die sie gerade fühlte ließ sie von jedem Problem ablenken. Diese ganzen Neuigkeiten in den letzten Tagen waren kein Problem mehr, es war keine Belastung mehr, denn Hermine wusste, sie würden das alles zusammen schaffen. 


	2. Weihnachten

Kapitel 2 - Weihnachten 

„Fröhliche Weihnachten" flüsterte Ron Hermine ins Ohr und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie beide lagen noch nebeneinander im Bett. „Dir auch" erwiderte sie und schaute auf die goldene Armbanduhr, die sie Ron zu seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, die auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. „Oh mein Gott!" schrie sie und sprang auf „was denn? Was ist? Ich habe dir doch nur fröhliche Weihnachten gewünscht"„Das ist es nicht Ron" sagte sie und zog sich ihre Jeans an „wir haben schon 13:44"„Ja und?" sagte er und zog seinen Schlafanzug aus. „Ja und? Um 16:00 kommen die Gäste, ich muss noch Kochen, Putzen, die Geschenke einpacken, und –„ „Hey, ich helfe dir doch. Bleib ganz ruhig" gemeinsam traten sie nach unten und Hermine nahm den Wäschekorb mit Geschenken, der unter der Treppe stand. Sie hielt inne. „Ron da ist noch etwas was ich dir sagen muss" sagte sie und sah in an. „Was?" fragte er und erwiderte ihren Blick. „Ich, Ehm, ich habe Draco eingeladen" „Bitte was?" sagte er und schaute verdutzt und böse zu gleich „Ich kann nicht glauben das du ihn eingeladen hast nach dieser ganzen Sache!" er schrie schon fast „Ron er war besessen es war nicht er selbst, er hat mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt-„ „Geliebt ich weis. Aber Hermine er hat versucht mich umzubringen!" sagte er, doch Ron schrie nicht mehr er wurde besorgt „er hat versucht mich aus dem Weg zu schaffen damit er freie Bahn auf dich hat" „Ja, und wie du dich erinnerst habe ich mich vor dich geschmissen, wenn Malfoy, Ehm, Draco nicht diesen Trank gehabt hätte, wäre ich jetzt Tod" Ron schaute nun zu Boden. „Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern wie du vor mir auf dem Boden gelegen hast, ich hatte deinen leblosen Körper im Arm. Malfoy stürzte zu dir und gab dir diesen Trank" sagte er leise „Okay las ihn kommen" Hermine lächelte. „Danke" sagte sie liebevoll „Du wirst es sicher nicht bereuen"

Es klingelte. Ron machte die Tür auf, die ersten die herein traten waren seine Mutter, Molly Weasley, und sein Vater, Arthur Weasley. Und danach traute er seinen Augen nicht. Ginny. Achtzehn Jahre. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an ihren achtzehnten Geburtstag. Und obwohl es erst ein halbes Jahr her war hatte sie sich erstaunlich verändert. Ihr langes Rotes Haar war geschickt in einen Zopf geflochten und sie hatte ein langes blaues Samtkleid an. Ron umarmte sie zur Begrüßung. „Ron mein Schätzchen, ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Unglaublich ich war noch nie in eurer Wohnung, also riesig ist das doch" Sie umarmte ihn und lief dann zu Hermine die hinter Ron gestanden hatte. Sie war befleckt mit Paniermehl, es war jedoch nur auf ihrer Schürze gelandet „Mein Sohn" sagte Mr. Weasley und schüttelte Ron die Hand „es tut mir furchtbar leid, Kinder. Meine anderen Quälgeister sind leider verhindert. Naja, aus dem gröbsten sind sie ja Gott sei dank raus. Nicht war Schatz" fragte Mrs. Weasley und lachte kurz. „Klar" sagte Mr. Weasley und lächelte. Hinter ihnen lief Harry. „Harry!" schrie Hermine und warf sich ihm um den Hals „Harry!" schrie auch Ron und umarmte ihn kurz. „Komm rein alter". „Das Essen ist gleich so weit" sagte Hermine und stellte die Kartoffeln auf den Tisch. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie zur Tür. Just in diesem Moment klingelte es. Hermine ging in großen und schnellen Schritten zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Draco" sagte sie lächelnd „schön, dass du kommen konntest" sie umarmten sich. Nicht gerade kurz, sie hatten sich lange nicht gesehen. Teilweise war Hermine sogar mit Draco mehr befreundet als mit Harry. Doch Ron hatte ihr verboten sich mit ihm zu treffen nach dieser ganzen Geschichte. Als Draco durch die Tür trat, die ins Eßzimmer führte, hielten anderen den Atem an, nur Ron schaute zu Boden und schüttelte ihm die Hand „Malfoy" sagte er und nickte, Draco nickte ebenfalls. Harry stand auf und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Draco, schön dich zu sehen"„Ganz meiner Seits" sagte Draco und lächelte sein umwerfendes Lächeln. Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, und ein freudiges Gequatsche angefangen hatte, fing Ron an ab zu räumen und Hermine holte eine Flasche Wein. „Wir hätten da auch noch eine Neuigkeit" sagte Hermine und schaute in die Runde. Ron lies die Gabel fallen und schaute Hermine strahlend an. Es herrschte Stille, Hermine stand immer noch vor dem Tisch und zog es auch nicht in Erwägung sich zu setzten. „Ron, willst du zuerst?" fragte sie und lachte. Ron stand auf und legte seinen Arm über Hermine. „Nun ihr werdet demnächst noch mal von uns eingeladen werden" Er nahm Hermines Hand und streichelte ihren Ring. Draco schaute zu Ginny und lächelte. „Oh, mein Junge" sagte Mrs. Weasley und wollte aufstehen doch Ron gebot ihr Einhalt „Halt Mum, es gibt noch eine Neuigkeit" Mrs. Weasley setzte sich wieder. „Ron Schatz" Hermine wurde hibbelig „Ich, ich bin gleich wieder da" sie rannte in Richtung Toilette. „Hermine" schrie Ron schaute kurz in die Rund und rannte ihr dann hinterher „Hermine, ist alles okay" sie saß vor der Toilette, den Kopf darüber gebeugt.

„Also ich habe ja schon viele Menschen kotzen sehen, und ihnen auch die Haare gehalten. Aber du warst die einzige die es nicht geschafft hat an mir vorbei zu kotzen" sagte Ron währen er sich im Schlafzimmer ein frisches Hemd anzog. „Tut mir Leid, meinst du sie wissen es jetzt?" fragte sie und wusch sich ihr Haar in dem kleinen Badezimmer das neben ihrem Schlafzimmer lag. „Ich glaube nicht… Hermine? Mal ganz ehrlich weist du was über Malfoy und Ginny was ich wissen sollte?" Hermine schaltete das Wasser aus. Sie nahm ein Handtuch und wickelte ihr Haar darin ein. „Wie kommst du darauf?" man merkte an ihrer Stimmlage das sie es nicht abstritt aber, sie wollte es dennoch wissen. „Naja, in Hogwarts hast du immer wenn du Ginny oder Malfoy gesehen hast, oder wenn du sie sogar zusammen gesehen hast, so ein komisches Gesicht gemacht. Und als ich Malfoy heute Abend wieder gesehen habe ist es mir eingefallen das ich dich das schon länger fragen wollte" Er schaute sie an. Sie lies das Handtuch senken und schaute zu Boden. „Die beiden waren in seinem siebten Schuljahr zusammen" in ihrer Stimme lag Trauer „Ron, er hat dich nicht versucht zu töten weil du ihm im Weg standest, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt liebte er nicht mich, sondern Ginny" nun schaute sie auf und setzte sich auf das Bett „er war wirklich besessen und Ginny hat ihn verlassen weil er dich angegriffen hat. Sie hat ihm nicht geglaubt, dass er besessen war. Sie hat geglaubt er wäre noch in mich verliebt gewesen und hätte dich deswegen angegriffen. Genau wie du" Sie beendete ihren Satz und schaute zu Ron auf der Fassungslos da stand. „Wieso hat sie mir nichts davon erzählt?" fragte er und setzte sich mit geöffnetem Mund neben sie auf das Bett. „Sie hatte Angst" erwiderte sie und während sie zu ihrer Haarbürste, die auf dem Nachttisch lag, blickte, sie nahm und anfing sich die Haare zu bürsten „Sie hatte Angst du wärst sauer auf sie, denn sie wußte das du ihn hasst. Ron sie hat ihn wirklich geliebt. Er ist nicht so schlecht wie du ihn immer machst und er...er mag dich. Du bist ihm sympathisch. Auch noch nach dieser Geschichte und du" nun stand sie auf "du machst nichts anderes als ihn schlecht zu machen" sie sah ihn an "Ron? Wollen wir nicht lieber wieder runter gehen?" Ron stand auf nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich runter zu den Gästen. Und er begann nachzudenken.

Es klingelte. Ron machte die Tür auf „Wie schön, dass ihr doch noch kommen konntet" sagte er und schüttelte Sirius, Sirius Frau Aicha und Lupin die Hand. Auch wenn die Uhr mittlerweile schon lange zwölf geschlagen hatte waren sie immer noch putzmunter. Er wies ihnen einen Stuhl zu und setzte sich selbst wieder. „Nun Ron, die zweite Neuigkeit" Fragte Mrs. Weasley. „Die zweite Neuigkeit?" sagte Sirius und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück „Haben wir was verpaßt"„Oh Sirius, die beiden werden heiraten" sagte Mr. Weasley lässig und lächelte kurz „Herzlichen Glück-„ „Halt, Halt, Halt" sagte Ron und drückte Sirius auf die Schulter der sich gerade von seinem Stuhl erheben wollte um Ron die Hand zu schütteln „Hermine war gestern beim Arzt weil sie komische Bauchschmerzen hatte und-„

„Oh Schätzchen ist es was Ernstes?"

„Mum"

„Entschuldigung"

„Kann ich weiter machen?"

„Ron reich mir doch bitte mal die Kartoffeln"

„Harry bitte!"

„okay, okay"

„Also, die Ärztin hat raus gefunden, dass wir" und mit diesen Worten schaute er besonders zu seinen Eltern „euch Enkelkinder schenken werden" und er lächelte. Mrs. Weasley stand auf und umarmte Ron. „Oh das ist ja wundervoll". Als sie Ron und Hermine gratuliert hatten fiel ihnen auf das jemand fehlte. „Wo ist denn eigentlich Malfoy?" fragte ausgerechnet Ron. Ginny stand auf „Er ist vorhin raus gegangen, ich werde mal nach ihm sehen" Hermine schmunzelte und ging Ginny hinterher. Ginny ging die Tür hinaus in Richtung Draco der direkt vor dem Badezimmerfenster auf einer Bank saß. Hermine ging ins Bad und kippte das Fenster um lauschen zu können. „Hi Draco" sagte Ginny und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bank „Hi" erwiderte er kurz angebunden und schaute sie an. „Was ist los?" fragte sie und warf seine Blicke zurück „Nichts, es ist alles okay"„Lügner" lächelte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken „Nicht" sagte er und nahm ihre Hand „Lass das" sie schaute bösartig „Irgendwas ist da, du willst es mir nur nicht sagen" er schnaufte „Bitte, wenn du es so willst" Er schaute in den Sternenhimmel. Seine Mausgrauen Augen glitzerten wäßrig. Sein silbernes Haar schimmerte im Mondschein. Er umschlang sich selbst, als würde er sich selbst umarmen. „Als ich dich heute Abend wieder gesehen habe, da wußte ich das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, damals."„Was für einen Fehler?" fragte Ginny und sah in Besorgt an. „Als du mit mir Schluß gemacht hast" Ginny sah eine Träne auf seiner Wange glitzern. Sie wusste es, doch vielen wäre es Undenkbar gewesen wie Draco so Gefühl zeigen konnte „da bist du gegangen, du hast mich da einfach stehen lassen. Und ich" er schaute sie an „Ich habe dich gehen lassen."


	3. Erinnerungen

Kapitel 3 – Erinnerungen 

Dieser Tag begann eigentlich wie immer. Hand in Hand betraten Ginny und Draco die Große Halle. Wie erwartet blickten Harry und Hermine auf. Bevor Ron es sehen konnte, ließ Ginny schnell los. Hermine lächelte Ginny an, die sich zum Gryffindor-Tisch begab. Es war Ginnys sechstes Jahr in der Zauberschule Hogwarts. Draco würde dieses Jahr von der Schule abgehen, es würde schwer werden, sich zu sehen, denn sein Vater hasste die Weasleys und hasste somit auch Ginny. „Guten Morgen Ginny", sagte Ron und lächelte. Doch sie antwortete nicht. „Was machst du heute Mittag?", fragte Hermine und kaute auf einem Stück Brötchen herum. „Ich gehe mit Draco heute Mittag zu den Drei Besen. Ihr wisst doch, es ist Hogsmeade-Wochenende." Sie sah, wie Ron mit den Augen rollte und Harry betroffen zu Boden blickte. Hermine nickte nur genervt und wandte sich dann wieder ihren Brötchen zu. „Ihr müsst es sagen, wenn euch was nicht passt", sagte Ginny und gab wie üblich sich die Schuld. „Nein, Nein es ist alles okay", warf Harry ein und stand auf, „nun, es ist Samstag. Wir haben Quidditch Training. Ron komm wir müssen!" Ron nickte und sah zu Hermine. „Moment Harry, Herm mein Schatz was machst du heute?", wisperte er verführerisch. „Netter Versuch Süsser", erwiderte sie und küsste ihn, „aber ich muss lernen!" - „Aber mit Ginny hättest du etwas unternommen!" Beleidigt lehnte er sich zurück und sah sie stur an. „Ja, weil sie immer bei Draco ist und wir uns deswegen lange nicht mehr Mittags gesehen haben". Ginny schmiss ihr Brötchen auf den Teller und ging aus der Halle.

Draco und Ginny gingen langsam Hand in Hand durch den Schnee. „Draco, weißt du... was wird aus uns wenn du von der Schule gehst? Ich meine dein Vater-" - „Überlass das mir, ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, wir werden uns sehen, versprochen!" Er küsste sie. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch. „Ginny mein Schatz, tut mir furchtbar leid aber ich muss jetzt los", sagte Draco und gab ihr abermals einen Abschiedskuss. „Wo musst du denn hin?", fragte sie und sah ihn an. Er war in letzter Zeit oft weg gewesen ohne ihr zu sagen, wohin er musste. „Erklär ich dir später!" Er bog mit schnellen Schritten um die nächste Ecke und sah zu Boden. „Verdammt, warum tue ich das?", sagte er zu sich selbst und griff sich bedrückt an den Kopf. Schritte kamen auf ihn zu und eine kalte Hand packte ihn an der Schulter. „Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr! Los, wir müssen weg", sagte Lucius Malfoy und zog Draco mit sich. „Vater, ich will nicht wieder dort hin!" - „Du warst wohl wieder bei dieser Weasley, oder! Die hat dir diese Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt. Draco, du bist mein Sohn, wieso gibst du dich mit diesem Abschaum ab!" Er schnaubte und gab Draco einen Ruck, der hieß, dass er schneller laufen sollte. „Ich liebe sie!" Doch Lucius antwortete nicht. Als sie wieder in Hogwarts angekommen waren stiegen sie eine ewig langen Treppen hinauf, die zum Nordflügel führten, wo sich ein verstecktes Zimmer befand. Lucius schloss die Tür auf und verbeugte sich vor dem Meister, vor dem er sich noch viele Male verbeugen würde. Vor Lord Voldemort. „Lucius, beginnen wir gleich", sagte Voldemort und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. „Jawohl Meister!" Lucius trat bei Seite und ließ Draco alleine stehen. Dieser riss die Augen auf und erstarrte. Er wusste nicht was hier vorging, doch eines war sicher: Es hatte nichts Gutes zu heissen. „Amentum Idane!" Ein gelber Lichtstrahl strömte aus dem Zauberstab von Voldemort und traf Draco, der ohnmächtig zu Boden fiel.

_Am Abend saß Ginny, über Magische Runen gebeugt, auf einem Sofa im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ginny, wir gehen spazieren", sagte Hermine und nahm Ron bei der Hand. „Ist okay, wo geht ihr denn hin?", erwiderte sie und schaute von ihrem Buch auf. „Ehm…" Hermine zögerte. „Nicht weit weg, nur... nur, na ja. Bis gleich! Übrigens, Harry ist auch weg." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny zog die Augebrauen hoch, sah sich um, ob niemand sonst im Gemeinschaftsraum war, stand dann auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Jungenschlafsaal. Ginny drückte die Klinke herunter und suchte nach Harrys Bett, das sie sofort an der kleinen Schnatzfigur auf dem Nachttisch erkannte. Sie ging an seinen Kleiderschrank und suchte darin nach dem Tarnumhang. Als Ginny ihn gefunden hatte zog sie ihn aus dem Schrank und zog ihn sich über._

_Weit entfernt hörte sie die Schritte von Ron und Hermine, die den Kerker hinabstiegen. Doch was wollten sie dort! „Hermine, was tun wir hier?", fragte Ron und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ron, Draco hat sich heute als er zum Abendessen kam sehr merkwürdig verhalten. Ich habe dabei kein gutes Gefühl", erwiderte sie, verschnaufte und fuhr dann fort: „Ist dir aufgefallen, dass er eine Zeitlang schwarze Augen hatte? Ich meine richtig Schwarz!" - „Ach du spinnst doch!" - „Nein ehrlich." Ein lauter Schlag unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Sie spähten um die Ecke und sahen Draco, der gemein lächelte. Sie blieben sofort stehen. „Au, Ron mein Fuss!" Draco wandte sich um. „Wer ist da?", zischte er und ging auf Ron und Hermine zu. Ginny trat ein paar Schritte zurück, so dass sie um die Ecke trat, aber dennoch sehen konnte, was sich abspielte. „Na sieh mal an, Wiesel und Schlammblut!" Draco grinste schelmisch. Hermine erstarrte. „Wie kannst du so was sagen, wir sind deine Freunde!" Hermine schossen Tränen in die Augen. „Freunde? So nennt man das Gefolge, seine Untertanen, oder? Na ja, wie auch immer…" Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. „Nun, rothaariger Junge, hast du deinen letzten Tag gelebt!" Ginny hielt den Atem an. „Ja ja, wie sehr habe ich auf diesen Tag gewartet, ein unschuldiger Körper, und meine Macht wir davon zehren!" Hermine schaute skeptisch. „Ron, das ist nicht Draco!" Doch er achtete nicht auf sie. „Oh du bist noch in Hermine verknallt, und jetzt willst du mich aus dem Weg räumen, um an sie ran zu kommen, oh Draco du bist so link", sagte Ron und stellte sich vor Hermine. Draco hob den Zauberstab. Seine Augen färbten sich schwarz. „Avada Kedavra!" - „Roon!" Hermine schmiss sich vor Ron und der Todesfluch traf sie. Leblos fiel sie zu Boden. Ginny schluchzte. Draco stürzte zu Boden. Als er aufstand wurden seine Augen wieder so wunderschön mausgrau, wie es Ginny von ihm kannte. Ron hatte Hermine im Arm und weinte. Er ließ sie los und ging auf Draco zu. „Du", schrie er. „Was hast du getan, du widerliches Scheusal!" Draco schubste ihn bei Seite, zog eine kleine Flasche aus seinem Umhang und kippte sie Hermine in den Mund aus. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Ron stürzte auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Draco lief eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Er schmiss die Flasche auf den Boden und ging auf Ginny zu. „Ich kann dich sehen." Er lächelte betroffen. „Kannst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?" Ginny schnaubte. „Draco, du hast sie umgebracht!" - „Ich habe meine beste Freundin umgebracht und gleichzeitig wieder zum Leben erweckt, was für eine Ironie!" Er weinte. Im Moment wusste sie nicht warum, aber sie empfand Mitgefühl. _

„_Draco?"_

„_Ginny?"_

„_Ich glaube es ist zu viel passiert!"_

„_Was?"_

„_Es ist zu viel passiert, als dass es so weiter gehen könnte!"_

„_Ginny"_

„_Und mit Hermine…"_

„_Du weißt genau, dass da nichts mit uns beiden war!"_

„_Draco!" Sie sah zu Boden. Als sie wieder aufsah, weinte sie. „Es ist vorbei!" Sie drehte sich um und ging den endlos scheinenden Gang entlang ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken._


	4. Eine besondere Fähigkeit

Kapitel 4 – Eine besondere Fähigkeit 

„Ich habe dich gehen lassen" eine weitere Träne lief seine nun errötete Wange hinunter. Nun schaute er weg. Draco lies die Arme sinken und stand auf. „Was hättest du auch anderes tun können?" sagte Ginny und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Dich aufhalten"

„Es hätte nichts geändert"

„Du bist noch genauso wie früher, Ginny" das er ihren Namen aussprach war ungewohnt. Draco zog seine Wagenschlüssel aus der Umhangtasche und begab sich zu seinem Auto. Er hielt inne „Ich möchte nicht das diese Begegnung auch in einem Streit endet" „Dann geh doch!" Ginny sank auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen „Geh doch! So wie du es immer tust wenn es schwierig für dich wird, das kannst du ja so gut" schluchzte sie. Er drehte sich nicht um, zeigte keine Reaktion. Er ging weiter. Wie konnte er sie in so einer Situation alleine lassen? „Ich kenne dich nicht mehr" sagte Ginny und sah auf „wieso bist du so anders Draco. So als würde dich nichts mehr interessieren?" Sie schaute auf ihn herauf. Draco schritt auf sie zu und streckte ihr seine Hand hin „Komm" sagte er und lächelte. Ginny griff nach seiner Hand. „Ginny, was meinst du warum ich mich verändert habe?" Draco lies von ihr ab und schaute sie an. „Draco, liebst du mich noch?" er schaute zu Boden und kickte einen Stein vor seinen Füssen weg. „Tust du es denn?" Draco sah Ginny erwartungsvoll an. „Ach Draco tu doch nicht so dumm, du weist es ganz genau" sie sah von ihm ab und drehte sich um. „Jeden verdammten Tag bist du in meinen Gedanken, jede Nacht in meinen verdammten Träumen! Ich wünschte du könntest mich noch einmal so... so küssen wie damals, doch du kannst dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr daran erinnern, es ist so...Ron würde mich umbringen wenn er es wüsste" Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm und sah ihn an. Er kam auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange „Dann erinnere mich daran" er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie. Ginny wehrte sich nicht. Dieser plötzliche Austausch von Gefühlen hätte sie zu allem bewegt was er wollte. Doch diese Art von Typ war er nicht, nicht der Typ der sie einfach fallen lassen würde. Als sie von einander abliessen lächelten sie. „So und jetzt beginnen wir wieder von vorn" sagte Ginny und sah Draco an. „Hoffentlich mit einem besseren Ende" erwiderte er und küsste sie abermals. Hermine stieg vom Klodeckel, sie hatte genug gesehen. Sie machte die Tür auf und merkte das Ron vor ihr stand „Hey, Schatz" sagte sie verlegen „Was gibt's?" „Was hasst du da drinnen 25 Minuten lang gemacht?" er stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. „Ehm...ich war auf Toilette" sagte sie und lächelte unglaubwürdig. In diesem Moment traten Draco und Ginny durch die Tür. „Du hasst da was" wisperte Ginny zu Malfoy und wischte ihm zurückgebliebenen Lippenstift weg. Sie zog ihr Hemd zu Recht und folgte dem lärmenden Gelächter in den Saal. Draco ihr hinterher. Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch und stützte sich mit einem Arm an den Türrahmen an. „Jetzt verstehe ich" „Ron ich...ich wollte doch nur wissen-„ „du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen Maus, aber war es denn auch schön?" „Ich wünschte du hättest mir so eine romantische Liebeserklärung gemacht" sie lächelte. Ron nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie zu den Gästen.

„Tschau" sagte Ron und schloss die Tür. Abgesehen von Ginny und Malfoy waren Sirius und seine hübsche Frau Aicha die letzten die so Eben gegangen waren. „Hermine" sagte Draco und sah sie an „Kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?" „Ja sicher" antwortete sie und folgte ihm verdutzt in die Küche. „Was ist denn Draco" Hermine blickte besorgt. Was konnte wohl los sein? „Dürfte ich heute Nacht, na ja, hier übernachten?" er blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden.

„Ja sicher, aber erst wenn du mir sagst was los ist?"

„Wie?"

„Warum willst du hier schlafen?"

„Nun ich habe Zuhause Stress, mit meinem Vater. Ich wohne noch dort weil ich noch nicht genügend Geld zusammen habe um mir eine Wohnung zu mieten"

„Und warum habt ihr Stress?"

„Ach Hermine warum bist du nur so neugierig! Also schön, ich habe einen Job als Auror angenommen, mein Vater ist ein Todesser den Rest kannst du dir selbst ausmalen" er sah sie an und sie erwiderte den besorgten Blick. „So lange du willst, Draco" sie lächelte. „Danke" Draco atmete auf. „Du kannst etwas von Ron haben wenn du willst" mit diesen Worten trat sie die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern rauf. „Ron, Draco wird heute hier schlafen", rief sie die Treppe herunter und blickte um die Ecke, so das sie Ron sehen konnte. Ginny grinste, gab Ron zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Backen und zog Draco am Arm mit sich. „Tschau, blonder, schöner Junge" sagte sie und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Tschau Engel" erwiderte er. Draco ging wieder rein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Tja, ich bin müde" nuschelte Hermine die sich gerade die Zähne putzte. „Malfoy" rief Ron und hielt Draco am Arm fest „Ich meine Draco...liebst du sie?" „Wen? Hermine?" erwiderte er und versuchte nicht auffällig zu klingen. „Nein" Ron hielt kurz inne „Ginny" Draco erschrak. Dann sah er zu Boden „Ja" er riss sich los und ging die Treppe hoch. Ron stand einfach nur da und sah ihm nach.

„Schatz" sagte Hermine, bemerkte jedoch das Ron schon schlief. Sie schaltete das Licht im Bad aus und legte sich zu ihm ins Bett. Kurz nachdem sie die Augen geschlossen hatte begann sie einen merkwürdigen Traum zu träumen:

Sie befand sich in einem feuchten, grossen Raum. An der Wand hingen viele grün, silberne Wandteppiche die schon ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen. Hermine blickte durch das kleine Fenster in der Wand und bemerkte das sie auf einen hohen Turm stand, als sie runter sah, erblickte sie den Verbotenen Wald. Sie war in Hogwarts! Als sie sich abermals um drehte standen vor ihr zwei Personen. Die eine erkannte sie als Peter Pettigrew, die andere Person war in einen schwarzen Umhang eingehüllt so das ihr Gesicht verdeckt wurde. „Meister" krächzte Pettigrew und warf sich der Gestalt vor die Füsse „Meister ich habe versagt, aber bitte tötet mich nicht" „Keine Sorge, bevor ich dich töte könntest du mir noch als Ritualopfer dienen aber ich brauche dich noch. Ich werde dir also nichts tun" In diesem Moment schlug die Tür auf. Zwei weißblonde Personen traten durch die Tür. Hermine erkannte sie als Draco und seinen Vater Lucius Malfoy. „Vater, ich hasse diesen Ort" „Jetzt benimm dich Verdammt! Oder du wirst deine kleine Weasley nie wieder sehen und damit meine ich nicht dass ich es dir verbieten werde" Lucius packte Draco am Arm und wandte sich damit der schwarz gekleideten Gestalt zu. Mittlerweile wurde es immer klarer das es sich dabei um Lord Voldemort handelte. „Du drohst mir mit Ginnys Mord nur damit ich mit hierher komme" Draco lachte „Nein! Ich drohe dir mit ihrem Mord damit du endlich ruhe gibst! My Lord, wie schön euch zu sehen" Lucius lächelte gestellt und fuhr fort „wie geht es ihnen?" „Danke Lucius aber ich glaube diese Frage ist überflüssig. Und hier ist ja dein Sohn, du hasst ein Schlammblut getötet ich bin stolz auf dich" er griff Draco ans Kinn und hob es an. „Ich habe sie nicht getötet und wenn es so wäre dann nur gegen meinen Willen" „Das meint er nicht ernst" warf Lucius ein und zischte Draco zu „das hoffe ich jedenfalls" „Vater sie lebt" sagte Draco laut und deutlich „aber wie hasst du das geschafft?" krächzte Pettigrew und zog an Dracos Umhang. Voldemort hatte von Draco abgelassen. „Den Trank den ich braute für mich und meine Zwecke, habe ich ihr eingeflösst" „Der Trank des ewigen Lebens? Nun schön Draco aber warum hasst du eine Feindin zum Leben erweckt?" fragte Lord Voldemort und ging einen Schritt zurück „Sie ist eine Freundin!" schrie Draco und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. Draco rannte aus dem Zimmer. In diesem Moment fing das Zimmer an sich zu drehen. Hermine ging einen Schritt zurück, spürte einen Ruck und fiel aus dem Fenster. Der Boden rückte immer näher, sie wurde immer schneller. Der Boden war schon fasst zum Greifen nah, sie fiel und...

Hermine schreckte hoch. Sie atmete schwer und war verschwitzt. Sie blickte zu Ron, er schlief noch fest, dann auf die Uhr. „9:37 Uhr" sagte sie zu sich selbst und stieg aus dem Bett. Als sie aus dem Zimmer trat begegnete sie auch gleich Draco der ebenfalls die Treppe hinabsteigen wollte. „Guten Morgen" flüsterte er und lächelte „Guten Morgen auch dir" erwiderte Hermine und lief die Treppe hinunter, Draco hinterher. „Ehm, Draco" begann sie „ich hatte heute Nacht einen Traum, nun ja, er handelte von dir und" sie hielt inne, wie konnte sie es sagen ohne das sie sich blamierte „und von jemand anderen" man klingt das bescheuert dachte sie und griff sich an den Kopf. „Von wem denn noch?" fragte Draco lässig und stellte drei Teller auf den Tisch, die kurz zuvor in der Küche heraus gesucht hatte. „Von Voldemort" Draco lies einen Teller fallen, er zersprang in zwei Teile und hinterliess ein paar Scherben. „Tut mir leid" stotterte er und fing an die Scherben aufzuheben doch Hermine gebot ihm Einhalt. „Draco, du warst sehr mutig mich vor dem dunklen Lord zu verteidigen. Noch dazu vor deinem Vater. Ich möchte dir danken" „dafür das ich dich umgebracht und beinahe verloren habe" er setzte sich und strich sich durch seine schönen, blonden Haare „Hermine, du warst, bist und bleibst meine beste Freundin. Wärst du gestorben hätte ich mir das niemals verziehen. Wir waren wie Bruder und Schwester, und als du auf dem Boden lagst und ich nur ahnen konnte was schreckliches ich getan hatte, da... wusste ich das ich dich als Freundin verlieren würde. Das ich Harry und Ron als Freunde verlieren würde. Und das Ginny..." er hielt inne und stützte sich auf seinen Händen auf „An allem was ich heute bin, oder wie meine Situation heute ist, an allem bin ich Schuld. Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken...ich muss mich entschuldigen. Es...es tut mir leid" Hermine umarmte ihn, zu Dracos Überraschung. „Aber ich hätte eine Frage an dich" fuhr er fort und sah sie an „woher weist du das alles?"

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt dass ich einen Traum hatte"

„Das alles erfährst du in einem Traum?"

„Das hatte ich schon öfters"

„Öfters? Wie oft?"

„Ich träume viel, aus der Vergangenheit"

„Hermine du... hole ein wenig Rosmarin, eine weisse Kerze, ein Tuch das du nicht mehr brauchst und komm dann rauf in das Zimmer wo ich schlafe" er drehte sich um und stieg die Treppe hinauf, und obwohl Hermine keine Ahnung hatte was das sollte sammelte sie die Sachen zusammen und stieg rauf in sein Zimmer das bereits verdunkelt war. Sie stellte die Sachen auf den Boden und setzte sich Draco gegenüber, der um die Sachen bat. „Also" sagte er und zog ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Tasche „wir testen jetzt ob du eine Traumseherin bist" Hermine schaute verdutzt „Traumseherin?...wird es dem Baby schaden?" „dem Baby?" fragte Draco und lächelte „du warst ja gar nicht da, ich, Ehm ich...werde ein Baby bekommen" Draco strahlte. „Wie wundervoll" sagte er wandte sich jedoch wieder der Kerze und dem Feuerzeug zu „Nein es wird dem Baby nicht schaden" erwiderte er und lächelte erneut. „Also, Ich werde das Rosmarin in das Tuch legen und anbrennen, danach entsteht ein Qualm den du einatmen musst, es ist eigentlich total bescheuert denn-„

„Draco"

„Okay, okay also wenn du davon hustest bist du eine wenn nicht dann nicht"

„Aber von Rosmarin muss man doch nicht husten, das ist ein Heilmittel"

„Eben" Draco wickelte das Rosmarin in das Tuch und hielt es über die nun brennende Kerze. Der Qualm von dem Draco gesprochen hatte erschien auch gleich. Draco hustete. Hermine blickte ihn verstaunt an. Er lächelte, nun fing auch sie an zu husten. „Draco ich kann nichts sehen. Draco?" doch er gab keine Anwort. Hermine wurde panisch. „Nicht aufregen Hermine es ist nur ein bisschen Rauch" sagte sie zu sich selbst und hörte einen dumpfen Schlag. „Draco?" In diesem Moment verschwand auch der Rauch so nach und nach. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, sah sie Draco zusammen gerollt auf dem Boden. Und er schrie.


	5. Geschlecht, Name und Zimmerfarbe

Kapitel 5 – Geschlecht, Name und Zimmerfarbe

„Ron! Um Himmels Willen, ganz vorsichtig" sagte Hermine und dirigierte Ron der Draco auf dem Arm hatte. „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er und legte Draco auf das Sofa, im Wohnzimmer, während Hermine das Fenster in Dracos Zimmer aufmachte, damit der Rauch raus flog. „Wir haben einen Zauber gemacht, für" sie hielt inne „um etwas bestimmtes raus zu finden. Und als er den Rauch eingeatmet hat ist er umgefallen und hat zu schreien begonnen" sie hechtete zu Draco und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Was für ein Glück er schläft" Hermine atmete auf. „Was für einen Zauber? Hat er dem Baby geschadet? Geht es um das Baby?" fragte Ron und redete dabei so schnell das ihn Hermine kaum verstand „Nein!" erwiderte sie und sah ihn scharf an. Ron drehte sich um und ging in die Küche um ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Draco kam zu sich. „Draco? Was ist mit dir passiert?" sagte Hermine „Sag du es mir, wo bin ich überhaupt?" erwiderte er und griff sich benommen an den Kopf. „Du bist in unserem Wohnzimmer. Als wir den Zauber gemacht hatten bist du von dem Rauch umgefallen und hast geschrien" sie nahm das Glas von Ron entgegen, der in der Zwischenzeit wieder am Sofa stand, und gab es Draco. „Ich hatte einen Traum, es...es ging um Ginny" begann Draco und auch Ron lauschte nun. „Ich...erzähle es euch später" Hermine nahm ein Kissen und eine Decke von dem Sofa und reichte es Draco „Ruh dich aus. Wir wecken dich wenn es Essen gibt" sagte sie und lief in das Eßzimmer, Ron ihr hinterher.

„Was ist jetzt mit der Hochzeit? Wann hattest du dir vorgestellt zu heiraten" sagte Ron belustigt und stellte den Topf mit den heißen Kartoffeln auf den Tisch. „Ich dachte mir im April, oder Mai. Nicht zu viele Leute, oder was meinst du" erwiderte Hermine und setzte sich. Ron setzte sich ebenfalls ihr gegenüber. „Naja wenn meine Familie kommt" er lachte „nein aber zu groß auch wieder nicht da hast du recht" er zog einen Zettel aus seinem Bademantel und legte ihn Hermine vor „wenn du mit einer Person nicht einverstanden bist sag mir Bescheid" fügte er hinzu und wartete gespannt.

Liste:

Ginny Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Fred und George Weasley

Percy Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Michelle Weasley

Bill Weasley

Miss Granger

Mister Granger

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Aicha Black

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy

Hermine erstarrte, Ron hatte Draco eingeladen? Doch sie faltete das Blatt zusammen und lächelte „Ich bin zufrieden damit" sagte sie und stand auf „Ich gehe Draco wecken". Als sie in das Wohnzimmer kam hatte Draco schon die Augen aufgeschlagen. „Hermine" sagte er leise und sah sie an „Ginny hat in meinem Traum drei Leute umgebracht" Hermine blieb stehen. „Konntest du erkennen wen?" fragte sie und setzte sich nun auf das Sofa. „Ja, einer davon war ich" „und wer noch?" hakte Hermine nach und schaute Draco gespannt an. „Unsere Kinder" nun schaute Hermine nicht mehr gespannt sondern empört.

„Eure Kinder? Seit wann habt ihr Kinder?"

„Hermine, ich habe gehustet bei dem Rosmarinrauch. Ich bin ein Traumseher, genau wie du!"

„Stimmt, also weiter"

„Nichts weiter sie erhob den Zauberstab und tötete erst unsere Kinder und dann mich" Hermine nickte. „Also schön, wir werden alles auf und zu kommen lassen. Steh auf es gibt essen" sagte sie noch bevor sie auf dem Sofa zusammen sackte und Träumte:

„Hallo mein Schatz" sagte eine Stimme die Hermine kannte. Sie drehte sich herum und erblickte Draco der Ginny leidenschaftlich küsste. Neben Ginny zwei Kinder. Ein rothaariges etwa fünf Jahre altes Mädchen und einen Jungen. Der Junge war blond und Hermine schätzte ihn auf etwa zwei Jahre älter als das Mädchen. „Michelle, Charlie. Kommt rein es gibt Essen. „Charlie?" sagte Hermine in ihrem Traum und folgte Ginny und den anderen unauffällig ins Haus. Die Kinder gingen lachend durch eine Tür im Haus. „Ginny?" sagte Draco und umarmte sie. Ginny hielt einen Zeitungsausschnitt in den Händen und weinte. „Warum? Hat es denn einen Grund? Er hatte doch nichts schlechtes getan" schluchzte sie. Draco nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie in das Zimmer, wo die zwei Kinder so eben rein gelaufen waren. Hermine blickte auf den Ausschnitt. „Oh mein Gott" sagte sie und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

**Zwei tote bei Autounfall**

Am Sonntagabend, den 25.5.2005, ist ein Ehepaar bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Der erfolgreiche Drachenpfleger Charlie Weasley (37) und seine Frau Michelle Weasley (35) verunglückten tödlich mit dem Auto Auf einer Landstraße. Das Auto prallte gegen einen Baum, Charlie Weasley starb noch am Unfallort, Michelle Weasley, nach vielen Wiederbelebungsversuchen, im Krankenhaus. Die Ursache ist noch nicht klar. Ermittlungen werden durch geführt. Unfallort ist abgesperrt daher Landstraße Richtung Winsford unbefahrbar. – **Tara Michell**

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Hätte Charlie zu ihnen fahren wollen? Und er hatte eine Frau? Es sollte nächstes Jahr geschehen. Nächstes Jahr im Mai. Und Ginny würde zwei Kinder gebären, Draco und Ginny würden heiraten und ihre Kinder nach Michelle und Charlie benennen. Hermine hörte ein zischen das sich nach einem Zauberstab Geräusch anhörte. „NEIN! Ginny was tust du!" kreischte Draco kurz nach einem dumpfen Schlag. „Lass die Finger von ihr!" Hermine platzte durch die Tür, vor ihren Füßen lag der leblose Körper von Charlie Malfoy. Draco stand vor Michelle und schützte sie. „Ginny Lass verdammt noch mal den Zauberstab fallen! ODER WILLST DU NOCH JEMANDEN UMBRINGEN!" „Avada Kedavra!" schrie Ginny und ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoß aus ihrem Zauberstab. Er machte einen Bogen und traf Michelle von hinten. Michelle fiel reglos zu Boden. Draco stand fassungslos da. Ginny erhob erneut den Zauberstab „Nein Ginny!" schrie Draco noch, doch zu spät. „Avada Kedavra!" Draco fiel zu Boden.

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Draco saß lächelnd neben ihr. „Das hatte ich auch am Anfang mach dir keine Gedanken" sagte er und half ihr auf. Sie war immer noch benommen. „Also was hast du gesehen?" fragte er und begab sich mit Hermine an den Eßtisch wo Ron wartete. „Das gleiche wie du. Das mit Charlie. Mit Michelle, und Ginny" „Was ist mit ihnen?" fragte Ron neugierig. „Nichts" sagte Hermine und wandte sich wieder Draco zu „Draco hast du den Zeitungsbericht gelesen?" „Ja natürlich" antwortete er Hermine „Ich weiß was du denkst" „Die Hochzeit" erwiderte Hermine und blickte betroffen zu Boden „Ach ja" warf Ron ein „Ich habe einen Termin, den 25.5. nächstes Jahr. Wie wäre es?" „NEIN!" schrien Hermine und Draco gleichzeitig. „Warum nicht?" Hermine schnaufte. „Ron…ich…Also der Zauber von heute Morgen war dafür da um raus zu finden ob ich eine Traumseherin bin. Ja ich bin eine Traumseherin. Draco ist ebenfalls ein Traumseher. Wir hatten beide dieselbe Vision... oder denselben Traum" sie hielt kurz inne, um Ron begreifen zu lassen Der saß mit geöffneten Mund da und sah Draco und Hermine abwechselnd an. Hermine beschloß einfach weiter zu Reden: „In diesem Traum sind Charlie und Michelle bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Ron, es war am 25.5. sie waren auf dem Weg nah Winsford. Wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit" Ron riss die Augen auf schwieg jedoch immer noch. Nun lehnte er sich zurück. „Wow, das muss ich erst mal verdauen" er verschnaufte „Was gedenkst du zu tun?" er wendete sich an Hermine. „Nun, das Datum der Hochzeit ändern. Denke ich" erwiderte sie und schöpfte sich Kartoffeln auf den Teller. „Denkst du das wird reichen?" fragte Draco und tat es ihr gleich „Ich meine, sie werden mit dem Auto fahren, oder? Also, wir müssen uns etwas Besseres einfallen lassen. Einfach ausladen wäre ja auch bescheuert" „Da hat er Recht Hermine" fügte Ron hinzu. „Naja, wir werden uns schon was einfallen lassen. Wichtig ist das erst mal niemand was davon weiß okay, nur wir. Verstanden?" sagte Hermine und sah die beiden an. Diese nickten.

Am Abend war Draco ausgegangen und Hermine und Ron hatten das Haus für sich alleine. Sie saßen gemütlich auf dem Sofa und sahen Arm in Arm dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer zu. „Ron, ich habe vorhin mit Dr. Flow telefoniert. Wir haben morgen einen Termin. Unter Umständen kann sie uns das Geschlecht sagen" Ron lächelte „Wie schön, wird Draco mitkommen?" erwiderte er, lächelte aber dennoch. „Wie du willst" sagte Hermine und sah ihn an „Wie du willst" sprach Ron und Hermine haute ihm mit dem Kissen auf den Kopf. „Okay, dann kommt er nicht mit". Ron schaute sie verdutzt an. „Ich will dir auch mal einen Gefallen tun" sagte sie. Hermine schaute nun wieder zum Feuer. „Gut. Hermine? Was war mit eurem Traum? Ich meine mit Ginny" Hermine erstarrte. Wenn es so sicher war mit dem Tod von Charlie und dieser Traumseherei, Würde das wohl auch stimmen, oder? „Ron, sie...sie hat in diesem Traum drei Menschen getötet. Draco und...und ihre beiden Kinder. Charlie und Michelle" zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte Ron. „Sie hat Kinder...wie schön" Hermine schaute skeptisch. „Ron, diese Kinder sind von ihr und Draco" nun erstarb Rons lächeln. „Aha" war das einzige was er herausbrachte. Keiner von beiden sagte mehr etwas. Bis Hermine die Stille unterbrach. „Ron, weißt du ich würde gerne, wenn es eine Mädchen wird...nun ja. Emma gefällt mir gut" Ron lächelte. „Ja, mir auch" sagte er ruhig. Hermine drückte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schlief ein.

„Hallo, Miss Granger, Mister Granger" Dr. Flow lächelte und schüttelte Ron und Hermine die Hand. „Setzten sie sich" sie wies auf zwei Stühle. „Ich nehme an sie wollen das Geschlecht wissen. Ich kann ihnen natürlich nicht zu viel versprechen, aber ich werde mein bestes geben. Bitte legen sie sich auf die Trage Miss Granger" Hermine zog ihr Hemd aus, legte sich auf die Trage neben den Ultraschall und schaute Dr. Flow dabei zu wie sie auf Hermines nackten Bauch das Gel verteilte. Ron saß immer noch auf seinem Stuhl war jedoch näher an Hermine angerückt damit sie gemeinsam auf den Bildschirm schauen konnten. Dr. Flow setzte mit dem Ultraschallgerät an und blickte ebenfalls auf dem Bildschirm. „Hermine, eine Frage. Erkennst du das was?" zischte Ron ihr ins Ohr. „Tu einfach so" sagte Hermine und lachte. Dr. Flow stellte das Gerät wieder in seinen Halter und drückte Hermine ein Tuch in die Hand damit sie das Gel abwischen konnte. „Also, ich weiß das Geschlecht" sagte sie und behielt ihr Lächeln bei. Ron wurde gespannter und nahm Hermines Hand „Wollen sie es wirklich wissen?" „Ja" sagten beide einstimmig und sahen Dr. Flow an. „Also, Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Es wird ein Mädchen!" „Ron, Ron! Es wird ein Mädchen!" Hermine lachte und umarmte Ron. Ron lachte ebenfalls. Hermine wandte sich wieder Dr. Flow zu. „Ganz sicher?" „Ja, unverkennbar ein Mädchen! Wie ich sehe haben sie sich ein Mädchen gewünscht. Haben sie denn schon einen Namen?" fragte Dr. Flow und sah die beiden an. Hermine blickte zu Ron. „Ja, ich glaube wir sind uns einig" Ron nickte. „Die kleine wird Emma heißen" sagte Ron und gab Hermine ihr Hemd. „Na dann" sagte Dr. Flow und machte die Tür auf „Noch eine Frage. Wann werden sie heiraten?" Ron und Hermine schauten sich an. „Also definitiv nicht am 25 Mai" lachte Hermine und ging mit Ron durch die Tür. Sie beide nahmen ihre Jacken und lachten immer noch. Dr. Flows skeptischer Blick folgte ihnen noch bis sie Hand in Hand zur Tür hinausgelaufen waren.

„Draco! Draco?" rief Hermine während sie Ron die Tür aufhielt. Draco rannte die Treppe runter. „UND!" rief er und hielt Hermine an den Armen fest. „Ein Mädchen" Hermine lächelte. Draco lächelte ebenfalls. „Das ist Klasse, ich muss sofort Ginny anrufen" Draco wollte schon los rennen doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück „Schon geschehen" sagte sie und schaute auf Ginny die durch die Tür trat. Draco ging auf sie zu und sie küßten sich. „Ich wusste wir können ihm damit eine Freude machen" sagte Ron und führte Hermine mit sich in das zukünftige Kinderzimmer. „Ich denke wir streiche das Zimmer Pastell rosa. Was meinst du Schatz? Dann kommt diese süße Borte an die Wand" Ron hielt Hermine eine Rolle vor die Nase. Sie war Rosa mit Herzen darauf, die Herzen waren in verschiedene rosa Töne gefärbt. „Sie ist süß" erwiderte Hermine überrumpelt und schob sie wieder zu Ron. „Wann wollen wir es machen, morgen oder soll ich jetzt schnell die Farbe holen?" „Ron!" schrie Hermine „Lass es doch ein wenig langsam angehen, wir machen das im laufe der Woche" er schaute ein wenig beleidigt. „Na schön, wir haben ja morgen schon Mittwoch" erwiderte er und legte die Borte auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke. „Aber die Farbe gefällt mir Ron, die Borte auch. Ich hatte mir allerdings die Möbel in weiß vorgestellt. Weiß mit Herzen, wie die Borte!" „Ja" sagte Ron und ging auf Hermine zu. Er küsste sie. „Ich liebe es wenn du planst" sagte er und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. „Ich liebe es wenn du mich küßt" erwiderte sie und küßte ihn erneut. Ron fing an zu lachen. „Was ist?" fragte Hermine verführerisch „Ich stelle dich mir gerade in deinem Hochzeitskleid vor, wie schön du bist" er lächelte. „Ja, das werden wir sein. An unserem großen Tag".


	6. Was uns der Tod beibringt

Kapitel 6 – Was uns der Tod beibringt 

„Ron, reich mir bitte mal die Farbe" sagte Hermine. Sie stand auf einem Stuhl und begann die Wand zu streichen. „Unglaublich, dass schon April ist" Draco kam die Tür herein „In einem Monat heiratet ihr, und ich hänge euch immer noch auf der Pelle" „Das macht nichts Draco, nach diesem Telefonat mit deinem Vater kannst du hier bleiben bis du eine Wohnung gefunden hast. Unglaublich das er dich einfach rausgeschmissen hat!" erwiderte Ron und drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Herm ich muss los, bin etwa um sechs wieder da. Und übrigens Dad hat mir einen Brief geschickt mit einem Zeitungsartikel. Nicht lesen" fügte er hinzu, nahm seinen Aktenkoffer und winkte Draco. Sie hörten nur noch ein Türknallen. „Wann ist der Geburtstermin?" fragte Draco und nahm sich einen Pinsel. „Am 27.6., wieso?" „Ich möchte hier sein. Weißt du ich möchte es mitbekommen, wenn mein Patenkind geboren wird" er lächelte. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte ebenfalls auf ihre Liebevolle Art und Weise. „Danke, du hast uns in den letzten Wochen wirklich sehr geholfen. Und zu deiner Frage von letzter Woche. Ich hatte in den letzten drei Monaten keine Träume." Sie stieg von dem Stuhl und sagte „Wir müssen warten bis es trocknet, dann bringen wir die Borte an. Komm ich mache Kaffee" „Hermine" begann Draco „Steht schon die Patin fest?" „Ja, Draco natürlich" erwiderte Hermine „Wir hatten Ginny vorgesehen" Draco lächelte. „Wann werde ich sie wohl wiedersehen?" fragte er sich selbst und schaute verträumt an die Decke „weißt du ich vermisse sie sehr. Seit sie bei Charlie in Rumänien ist hat sie sich nicht gemeldet" just in diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Draco schaute verstaunt „man bin ich gut" Hermine lachte. Sie nahm den Hörer ab und setzte ihn an ihr Ohr. „Hallo? Hi Ginny!" Hermine lächelte Draco an. Er trat näher an den Hörer. „Wie sind die Ferien in Rumänien? Schön? Es liegt noch Schnee? Wahnsinn. Nein Ron ist gerade zur Arbeit. Am 26.5., ja heute in einem Monat. Am 27.6. ist der Geburtstermin. Du hör mal hier will dich jemand sprechen. Tschau" sie übergab Draco den Hörer und setzte sich auf einen nahegelegenen Stuhl. „Hi Schatz, ja ich vermisse dich auch. Wann kommst du wieder? Übermorgen schon! Ja, natürlich werde ich dich vom Flughafen abholen, ich freue mich auf dich. Ich liebe dich auch, Machs gut!" Draco legte den Hörer auf und lächelte. „Sie wird übermorgen wieder da sein" er ging die Treppe hinauf und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

„Ron hast du die Einladungskarten schon verschickt?" fragte Hermine und zog sich ein nicht dreckiges Hemd an. „Sicher" antwortete er „schon gestern". Es klingelte. „Ich mach auf" rief Draco von unten und schloss die Tür auf „Ginny!" „Draco!" sie fielen sich in die Arme „was machst du denn schon hier, ich dachte du kommst erst übermorgen" fragte er und gab ich einen Kuss „Ich habe einen Flug früher genommen" sagte sie und trat herein. „Hermine, Ron!" rief Draco und schaute zur Treppe auf. Hermine kam die Treppe herunter gestürzt. „Ginny. Hi!" sie umarmten sich, was Ginny sichtlich schwer fiel. „Ich möchte wirklich nicht unhöflich sein aber du bist...ganz schön rund geworden" sagte Ginny. Hermine lachte „Ja, bin ich. Wir haben heute das Zimmer gestrichen, Draco und ich. Komm, schau es dir an" sie entführte sie die Treppe hinauf in das große werdende Kinderzimmer. „Ich glaube das wird Ron nicht gefallen, oder? Pastell rosa?" sagte Ginny und betrachtete dabei die Herzborte. „Ron hat das alles ausgesucht" erwiderte Hermine und lachte. Ginny schaute verdutzt. „Wirklich? Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Nun...habt ihr schon Pateneltern?" Hermine schaute zu Draco. „Ja, Ron und ich wir wollten dich fragen?" Ginny strahlte „Mich? Im ernst? Wow, das ist toll. Ich würde sehr gerne Patin der kleinen werden! Wer ist Pate?" Draco lächelte. „Ehrlich?" sie stand auf und küsste ihn „es ist schön dich wieder zu haben" sie presste seinen Kopf an ihren so das sich ihre Lippen berührten. „Ich bin fehl am Platze, ich sehe mal nach Ron" sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Die anderen zwei hatten das wohl nicht bemerkt. „Ron?" er saß auf dem Bett. Er sah nachdenklich und traurig aus. Ron hielt einen Zeitungsausschnitt in Händen. Hermine setzte sich zu ihm und nahm ihn den Ausschnitt aus der Hand, sie erschrak.

**Zwei tote bei Autounfall**

Heute, den 25.4.2005, ist ein Ehepaar bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Der erfolgreiche Drachenpfleger Charlie Weasley (37) und seine Frau Michelle Weasley (35) verunglückten tödlich mit dem Auto Auf einer Landstraße. Das Auto prallte gegen einen Baum, Charlie Weasley starb noch am Unfallort, Michelle Weasley, nach vielen Wiederbelebungsversuchen, im Krankenhaus. Die Ursache ist noch nicht klar. Ermittlungen werden durchgeführt. Unfallort ist abgesperrt. – **Tara Michell**

„Aber das ist unmöglich" sie schluchzte „es war der 25.5., nicht der 25.4." Ron nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich weis" sagte er ruhig, Draco trat durch die Tür, allerdings ohne Ginny „Was ist denn los?" fragte er und nahm den Artikel der Hermine aus der Hand gefallen war. „Wie konnte das passieren? Wir haben doch alles gelesen, wann es passiert, wo es passiert! Wie kann das sein?" sagte er und schaute zur Tür. Ginny kam herein. „Was ist los? Ihr weint ja alle" Nach großer Überwindung hielt Draco ihr den Zeitungsartikel hin. Sie las ihn und sank zu Boden, zu fassungslos um zu weinen, zu traurig um Worte zu wechseln. Und so saßen sie noch drei weitere Stunden da bis...

...sich Hermine das erste Mal regte. „Ich gehe uns allen Mal Tee machen, oder so. Das beruhigt" sagte sie zittrig und stieg die Treppe hinunter. „Oh" Hermine hielt sich den Bauch „Du merkst auch das was nicht stimmt oder? Kleine Emma, oder warum trittst du mich Süße?" sie war nun die Treppe vollständig hinabgestiegen und setzte in der Küche Wasser auf. Ginny kam herunter in die Küche. Sie sagte nichts. Hermine schwieg ebenfalls. „Ich hätte nie gedacht das, das mal passieren würde, mein Lieblingsbruder. Tod?" Sie nahm vier Tassen aus dem Schrank und stellte sie Hermine hin. Ginny zitterte so sehr das sie beinahe eine Tasse hätte fallen lassen. „Ginny, in solchen Zeiten ist es am besten man lenkt sich ab. Auch wenn einem das schwer fällt..." Hermine goss heißes Wasser in die Tassen und hängte die Teebeutel hinein die sie kurz zuvor aus dem Schrank genommen hatte. Ginny nahm zwei davon und ging aus der Küche raus „ich bringe die den Jungs" sagte sie noch bevor sie verschwand. Emma trat wieder „Hey Mädchen, was willst du von mir?" sagte Hermine und ging mit den anderen zwei Tassen nach oben.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie alle am Frühstückstisch. Ron und Draco hatten sich wieder gefangen und scherzten herum. Nicht das sie drüber weg wären, es war nur so das sie sich das Wort ,ablenken' ziemlich zu Herzen nahmen. Ginny lachte zurückhaltend mit. Und ab und zu brachten sie auch Hermine zum kichern. „Draco" begann Hermine „Ich glaube wir haben da etwas daraus gelernt, meinst du nicht?" „Was meinst du" antwortete er und kaute auf einem Stück Brot herum. Nun spülte er es mit ein wenig Orangensaft herunter. „Ich glaube das wir gelernt haben das wir es so belassen sollten wie wir es sehen, denn das Schicksal läßt sich nicht austricksen" Draco sah sie verstaunt an „das heißt du willst das ich sterbe? Und die Kinder auch?" „Welche Kinder?" fragte Ginny „Sterben? Wer?" „Das erkläre ich dir irgendwann Engel" antwortete Draco und stellte sein Glas, das er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, hin. „Aua" Hermine hielt sich den Bauch. „Hermine? Ist es nicht ein bißchen früh?" sagte Draco und stürzte zu ihr. „Es ist okay, es sind nur kleine Schmerzen, sie tritt" Hermine stand auf und stütze sich. „Ich muss eh in zwei Wochen zur Kontrolle mach dir keine Sorgen, Ron!" rief sie „Ron, Draco...ich glaube -" Hermine stürzte zu Boden.

Sie stand auf einer großen Wiese, weit vor ihr ragten drei Grabsteine aus dem Boden. Sie ging langsam darauf zu. Eine schwarz gekleidete Person stand davor. Das leuchtend rote Haar hob sich von der ganzen Umgebung an. Diese Person stellte sich als Ginny raus. Hermine blickte auf die Grabsteine:

**Draco Malfoy**

7.7.1889 – 5.6.2019

_Geliebter Ehemann und Vater._

_**Michelle Malfoy**_

_30.8.2014 – 5.6.2019_

_Dein Feuerrotes Haar gibt uns Kraft._

_**Charlie Malfoy**_

_19.10.2012 – 5.6.2019_

Geliebter Sohn, Du gingst von uns ohne Grund.

_Hermine blickte traurig zu Ginny. Diese zeigte keine Reaktion, sie weinte nicht einmal. Plötzlich spürte Hermine einen Ruck und sah auf ihren Bauch. Er war verschwunden! Sie war wieder so schlank wie vorher! Sie sah auf Ginny, sie hatte Hermines Baby im Arm. Emma war unbekleidet, sie schrie. Ginny lächelte gemein. Sie öffnet ihren Umhang und holte einen Dolch aus ihren Umhang. „NEIN!" schrie Hermine und riss Ginny das wehrlose Baby aus den Armen. Ginny lag auf dem Boden „Schlammblut, ich werde dir das Baby nehmen!" Sie warf den Dolch. Hermine sah ihn auf sich zurasen, ungebremst schien er in sie zu rammen, doch es kam anders. Ein weißer Kreis bildete sich um sie und das Baby, und schleuderte den Dolch zurück. Ginny wich diesem geschickt aus. Hermine schaute sie an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Ginny wohl sofort umgefallen. „Wenn du sie anrührst wird dir das leid tun" drohte ihr Hermine und drehte sich um. Sie verschwand im Abendrot und würde wohl nicht so schnell zurückkehren._

„Guten Morgen" sagte Draco der sich über sie gebeugt hatte. „Was hast du gesehen?" „Gönne ihr doch erst Mal eine Pause" sagte Ginny und half ihr hoch. Hermine prüfte ihren Bauch und verschnaufte. „So wie ich das sehe war was mit dem Baby" sagte Draco und half Hermine auf einen Stuhl „Was ist mit dem Baby?" rief Ron und stürzte auf Hermine zu. „Nichts Ron, Draco, Ron...ich muss mal mit euch sprechen" sie stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ginny zuckte mit den Schulter schaute jedoch ein wenig empört. „Sag schon was ist los?" fragte Ron und sah Hermine an. Draco war ruhig „eigentlich brauche ich gar nicht zuhören, du standest vor meinem Grab richtig? Vor dem Grab meiner und vor dem von den Kinder...und Ginny wollte das Baby töten" Hermine nickte Draco zu. „Wieso hast du mir nicht erzählt dass du das auch geträumt hast?" setzte sich nach. „Nach Charlies Tod" sagte er und sah sie an. Sie verstand.

_Hermine hörst du mich_ Hermine fiel vom Sofa. Draco lachte „damit wäre meine Frage wohl beantwortet" sagte er und half ihr gemeinsam mit Ron auf. „Du warst das?" fragte sie amüsiert und sah ihn empört an. „Was denn?" fragte Ron. _Wow, seit wann können wir das Draco?_

_Nun Herm, eigentlich schon immer._

Hermine schien verstaunt. Doch sie lächelte._ Glaubst du Ginny wird wegen Charlies Tod böse? Nur allein durch SEINEN Tod?_

_Hermine ganz ehrlich, ich glaube da steckt mehr dahinter. _Hermine nickte. Ron schaute skeptisch hin und her. „Was geht hier vor Leute?" fragte er und Hermine und Draco lächelten ihn an. Dann sich selbst. Draco wandte sich an Ron. „Das erklären wir dir irgendwann, Ron, hoffentlich wirst du es nicht früher erfahren als wir es dir erzählen können".


	7. Der große Tag

Kapitel 7 – Der große Tag 

Hermine lies eine Tasse fallen. Sie zitterte. „Hermine, ganz ruhig" sagte Ginny und legte ihre Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „Ich bin so aufgeregt" stotterte Hermine und sammelte die Scherben auf. „Ginny, in drei Stunden werde ich heiraten, ich...ich muss mich noch fertig machen...und meine Eltern...mein Vater kann nicht kommen. Wer führt mich eigentlich zum Altar?" Ginny half ihr auf einen Stuhl. „Draco. Paß auf. Ron ist schon in der Kapelle und empfängt die Gäste. Wir ziehen uns hier jetzt ganz gemütlich an, dann steigen wir in die Limo die Draco arrangiert hat, okay?" Sagte Ginny und Hermine nickte „Gut. Wie willst du deine Haare haben?" fragte sie noch und nahm eine Haarbürste. „Ich weis es nicht, wir ziehen erst mal das Kleid an ja, dann sehen wir was dazu paßt" sprach Hermine die nun etwas beruhigter schien. Sie gingen ins Schafzimmer und an Hermines Kleiderschrank, wo das Kleid auf einem Ständer stand. „Du hast es gut versteckt" sagte Ginny und nahm das Kleid heraus. „Es ist wunderschön, und du wirst da drin noch schöner aussehen" fügte sie hinzu und hielt Hermine das Kleid hin. „Danke" erwiderte Hermine und öffnete die Knöpfe von ihrer Latzhose. „Da oben ist noch eine blaue Schachtel, da sind die Handschuhe und der Schleier drin" sprach Hermine und zeigte auf den kleinen Kasten, sie zog sich das Kleid über. Ginny war sprachlos. „Wow, Hermine das will ich auch" Hermine lachte. Das Kleid war oben eng. Hermine glaubte das sie schlank noch besser darin aussehen würde. Das Dekolleté war frei, dort wollte Hermine etwas Altes tragen, die goldene Kette ihrer Großmutter. Weiter runter weitete sich der Rock zu einem Tellerrock. Er war vorne schräg eingeschnitten und gab einen hellblauen Unterrock zum Vorscheinen. Auf diesem Unterrock befanden sich noch goldene Verzierungen. Sie zog die Handschuhe an. Diese waren weiß, es waren keine Ganz Finger Handschuhe, sie liefen auf beiden Seiten schräg zum Mittelfinger zusammen und wurden dort mit einer kleinen Schlaufe gehalten. Diese zog sich Hermine über den Mittelfinger. Sie nahm den Strauß mit den weißen Rosen, und stellte sich vor den Spiegel um sich dort zu betrachten. "Du siehst wundervoll aus" Ginny steckte sich die Haare elegant hoch und zog ihr dunkelblaues Kleid an, mit den Silber Verzierungen. Nun wendete sich Ginny an Hermines Haare, diese steckte sie ebenfalls hoch, allerdings durcheinander. So das es zwar elegant aussah aber auch flott. Da drin verzweigte sich hinten, unter dem haar Ansatz, der Schleier der ebenfalls von drei weißen Rosen gehalten wurde, und bis zu ihrem Rücken hing. „Nun haben wir etwas blaues, etwas altes, etwas neues. Nur etwas Geliehenes fehlt noch" sagte Ginny und ging in das Zimmer wo sie die Nächte zuvor mit Draco übernachtet hatte. Sie ging an ihr Schmuckkästchen und nahm ein paar Ohrringe daraus die sie Hermine ansteckte, sie waren golden und umhüllten einen blauen Saphir der an ihrer zarten blassen Haut wunderschön glänzte. „Wir sind fertig" sagte Ginny und zog sich ihre dunkelblauen sechs-zentimeter-absatz-schuhe an. Nu reichte sie Hermine ihre, sie waren gewöhnlich weiß. „Also noch mal alles durchgehen, was Altes ist die Kette deiner Großmutter, das geliehene meine Ohrringe, das neue dein Kleid und das blaue ist in den Ohrringen und in dem Kleid, kann eigentlich nichts schiefgehen, so nimm deinen Strauß und folge mir" sprach Ginny und nahm Hermine bei der Hand. „Mir klopft das Herz" sagte Hermine und hielt Ginny am Arm fest „Danke, du hast mir sehr geholfen". Ginny lächelte. Ginny öffnete die Haustür und sah auf die Limousine wo Draco davor stand und die Tür aufhielt. Er trug einen schwarzen Frack mit einen weißen Hemd und einer Fliege. Das war wohl das schöne an Frauen, sie konnten sich verschieden kleiden wenn es um besondere Anlässe ging, Männer trugen immer nur einen schwarzen Frack. Hermine stieg hinten ein, was wesentlich mehr Konzentration erforderte als sie im Moment aufbringen konnte, daher half ihr Ginny. Als Hermine endlich eingestiegen war setzte sich Ginny neben sie und Draco fuhr los.

Die Glocken der Kirche schlugen als Hermine aus dem Wagen heraustrat. Sie hielt sich mit der einen Hand das Kleid hoch mit der anderen hielt sie den Strauß. Hermine schluckte, auf einmal überkam sie eine Angst und ein Gefühl der Übelkeit. „Ginny hilfst du mir bitte" sagte sie und griff nach Ginnys Arm. „Ich glaube das macht lieber Draco" erwiderte diese und schob Draco zu Hermine, der hakte sich bei ihr ein. Ginny öffnete die Kirchentür. Musik ertönte, Ron sah zur Tür. Er trug so ziemlich das gleiche wie Draco nur mit Glanzlackschuhen. Die ganze Kirsche war verziert mit weißen Rosen. Sie blickte nach Links und erblickte die Weasleys und ihre Mutter, dann schaute sie nach Rechts. Dort saßen Sirius und seine Frau Aicha, Remus und Harry. Sie wurde traurig. Jemand fehlte auch Ginny schien es zu bemerken denn auch sie schaute zu Boden: Charlie. Sie waren nun am Altar angekommen. Draco setzte sich. Hermine stand vor Ron, sie lächelte. Ron nahm ihre Hand und lächelte ebenfalls. „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um gemeinsam mit Gott Zeuge zu sein, bei dem Ehebündnis dieses Jungen Paares" begann der Pfarrer „Sie wollen sich heute das Versprechen geben einander ewig zu lieben und zu Ehren und ewig zu beschützen. Gott gibt uns Liebe um sie zu schützen und gut zu hegen, denn nur wenige sind auf ewig damit gesegnet. Drum frage ich dich hiermit, Ronald Weasley, willst du Hermine geborene Granger zu deiner rechtmäßig Angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und Ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet?" Der Pfarrer schaute Ron an, der wiederum blickte zu Hermine. „Ja, ich will" sprach er und blickte nun wieder zum Pfarrer. „Willst du, Hermine geborene Granger, Ronald Weasley zu deinem rechtmäßig Angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?" „Ja, ich will" erwiderte Hermine und fing an stumme Freudentränen zu weinen. „So nehmt unseren Segen, Amen" „Amen" erwiderten die Angehörigen. Ginny brachte die Ringe auf einem roten Samtkissen. Ron nahm den von Hermine und Hermine den von Ron. Sie steckten ihn sich an. Hermine blickte in die Runde, bis auf Harry und Remus weinte jeder. Doch auch sie waren den Tränen nahe. „Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt Küssen" der Pfarrer wendete sich an Ron. Der beugte sich vor und küsste Hermine. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Die Gäste klatschten. Ron nahm Hermine auf den Arm (was sich nicht als leicht erwies bei ihrem derzeitigen Gewicht) und trug sie zur Kirchentür hinaus. Bank für Bank die angehörigen hinterher. Aicha kam als erste auf Hermine zu. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch" sagte sie und lächelte. Ihr langes, braunes, lockiges Haar wehte im Wind. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten sie liebevoll an. Gleich nach ihr trat Sirius auf sie zu „Herzlichen Glückwunsch" „Danke Sirius" erwiderte Hermine und umarmte ihn kurz. So fern es möglich war.

Es dauerte lange bis sie in die Limo einsteigen konnten und der Ansturm sich gelegt hatte. Draco und Ginny hatten sich bereits Gepäck gepackt und würden heute Nacht bei den Weasleys schlafen. Denn es wäre wohl angemessener. Ron stieß die Wagentür auf. „Also ihr beiden, das Gebäck haben wir hinten im Wagen" sagte Draco und lehnte sich zum Fenster hinaus. „Und noch was, Ron, schlaf gut" er lachte. Ron lachte ebenfalls „Danke fürs herfahren" rief Ron noch bevor Draco und Ginny um die nächste Ecke verschwanden. Ron nahm Hermine abermals auf den Arm und trug sie dir Türschwelle hinein. „So Prinzessin, wir machen uns jetzt auf ins Schlafzimmer" sagte Ron und Hermine kicherte. Er legte sie aufs Bett und schloss die Tür.

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Ron hatte ihr wohl schon eine Weile beim schlafen zugesehen denn er sah sie gespannt an. „Schatz" sagte er und legte seinen Arm über sie. „Wir sind verheiratet. Verheiratet? Wie komisch sich das anhört, so nach" „Verantwortung" beendete Hermine seinen Satz und drehte sich zu ihm. Er lächelte. „Ja" erwiderte er und stand auf. „Ich geh mal duschen" sagte er und ging ins Badezimmer doch bevor er die Tür schließen konnte hielt ihn Hermine auf. „Gehen wir doch zusammen" sagte sie und kam mit hinein. „Schatz" sagte sie „Wir sind bald Eltern. Eltern? Wie sich das anhört, so nach" „Verantwortung" fügte Ron hinzu und lächelte. In diesem Moment begriff Hermine. Verantwortung. Das war das Stichwort. Ja, diese würde sie tragen müssen. Sie beide.


	8. Und die Zeit bleibt steh'n

Kapitel 8 – Und die Zeit bleibt stehen

„Hermine" sagte Ron liebevoll und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen „Was tust du da?" „Ron, in drei Tagen soll Emma kommen und ich möchte vorbereitet sein. Kurz: Ich packe die Tasche für das Krankenhaus" erwiderte sie „Nun ja, außerdem hatte ich gestern Vorwehen". Ron schaute sie verblüfft an „Davon habe ich gar nichts mitbekommen" sagte er verdutzt und kam auf sie zu. „Kein Wunder! Du hast ja auch geschnarcht wie ein Weltmeister" sie lachte. Er küsste sie zärtlich und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange. Draco kam durch die Tür. „Leute, ich habe eine Wohnung" sagte er erfreut und lächelte wie ein Kind im Süßigkeiten Laden. „Wunderbar" rief Hermine und sprang auf. „Ich habe gerade Ginny am Telefon, wir werden zusammenziehen!" Ron lächelte dennoch. Der Streit zwischen den beiden hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Zu Hermines Überraschung aber auch zur Zufriedenstellung Ginnys. „Ich müßte aber trotzdem, noch mal mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen, Hermine" Draco zog sie mit sich vor die Tür und schloss diese. „Ginny, ja ich hab's ihnen gesagt. Oh, ja tu das. Bügeln? Ja, ich dich auch. Tschau" er legte auf. „Was ist nun?" fragte Hermine und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Hermine, Ginny ist nun ja...sie ist schwanger Hermine". Hermine fiel die Kinnlake herunter. „Sie ist schwanger?" „Ja, im zweiten Monat" erwiderte er und lächelte. „Wir werden ein Kind haben, Hermine" Doch Hermine sagte nichts. Sie schaute ihn einfach nur an. „Vergiß doch mal diese blöden Träume!" schrie er schon fast „Ich kann mir mein Glück nicht versauen lassen nur weil ich so einen Scheiß träume!" „Weist du daran denke ich gar nicht, zumindestens nicht an das was du jetzt denkst, ich meine nur, dass auf den Grabsteinen dann das Datum nicht stimmt. Oder?" erwiderte Hermine und sah ihn fragend an. Er nickte. „Ja" sagte Draco „aber das ist mir egal" er verschwand in sein Zimmer und verschloss die Tür.

„SIE IST WAS!" schrie Ron und knallte die Tür zu. „Ron jetzt beruhige dich doch mal!" erwiderte Hermine aufgebracht und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl. „Was hast du dagegen wenn sie ein Kind haben? Was hast du gegen ihn?" „gar nichts" Ron sah sie an. „Und was ist es dann? Ronald!" Er stützte seinen Kopf auf und begann ihr zu erklären: „Hermine, es ist nur...Ginny ist es erwachsen, erwachsen genug um auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen weist du, und ich war immer ihr Beschützer, immer ihr großer Bruder...und jetzt?...Jetzt hat sie ihr Herz jemand anderen geschenkt, ich vermisse es wie sie strahlte wenn sie mich nach langer Zeit wiedersah. Ich weis es noch als wäre es gestern gewesen. Wie sie auf mich zu gerannt kam als ich aus dem ersten Hogwartsjahr wiederkam. Und jetzt ist sie erwachsen" er lehnte sich mit traurigen Blick lässig in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich liebe dich" sagte Hermine und strich ihn sanft über die Wange „du wirst niemanden verlieren. Ich werde immer für dich da sein" plötzlich machte sie einen geschockten Eindruck. „Was ist?" aufgeregt stand Ron auf und stützte sie. „Ron" sie hielt inne „meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt!"

„AAH!" Hermine lag auf der Trage und wurde in den Kreissaal geführt. „Ganz Ruhig, Herm, denk an die Übungen" sagte Ron, doch alles was sie darauf antwortete war das sie ihm an seinem Kragen an sich zog und sagte „Ron, tu mir einen gefallen, okay? Halt's Maul!" Sie waren nun im Kreissaal angekommen. Hermine schrie. Sie atmete schwer und war verschwitzt. Eine Krankenschwester setzte sich vor sie. „Wann ist die Fruchtblase geplatzt?" fragte sie und sah dabei zu Ron. Er blickte hastig auf die Uhr. „Vor etwa drei Stunden" „Oh wir lassen uns Zeit" sagte die Krankenschwester und blickte auf Hermines Unterleib. „Na schön, pressen, Miss Granger, pressen" Ron setzte sich neben Hermine und hielt ihre Hand. „und locker lassen, so gleich kommt wieder eine, Achtung! Und pressen" Hermine presste. Sie machte einen leidenden Eindruck.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!"

„Du musst!"

„Ron ich kann nicht!" sie weinte.

„Los Hermine komm und pressen" sie presste. Er gab ihr genau den Halt den sie brauchte. „Ich sehe den Kopf, und pressen" Hermine schrie. „Okay noch einmal kommen sie, sehr schön, und noch ein mal! Ja genau so! Gleich haben wir es!" Hermine schrie erneut und sah zu Ron. „Noch einmal, und" ein Babyschrei folgte. Hermine atmete auf. Die Schwester verschwand kurz mit dem Neugeborenen, kehrte dann (nach einiger Zeit) zurück, Emma war in ein Handtuch gewickelt. Sie war gesäubert. „2934 kg, 50 cm, ein wirkliches Prachtbaby" sagte die Schwester und lächelte. „ja, das ist sie" erwiderte Hermine und küsste Ron „Unsere kleine Emma".

Das erste was sie durch die Tür aus lugen sahen war ein riesiger Rosenstrauß, darauf folgte ein lächelndes Gesicht das Ginny gehörte. „Hi" sagte sie erfreut und ignorierte Rons bösen Blick als Draco Ginny folgte „Wo ist meine kleine Nichte" sie schien entzückt. Hermine hatte Emma auf dem Arm, und übergab sie nun Ginny. „Oh bist du süüüß, ich konnte dich knuddeln du kleine süße" Draco räusperte „Ist ja gut" sagte Ginny schnippig und übergab Emma Draco. Er sagte nichts jedoch seine Blicke sagten genug. Er streichelte Emma über die Hand. „Sie sind so winzig, diese kleinen Finger" sagte er ruhig. „Ja" erwiderte Ginny und sah zu Ron. „Ich weis es schon" erwiderte er auf ihren Blick hin und sah sie nicht an. In Ginny stieg Wut auf. „Ich- Ich werde mir etwas Wasser holen gehen" stotterte sie und stürmte hinaus. „Ronald" Hermine wurde böse „sie will dir doch nichts böses, Draco, könntest du uns bitte kurz alleine lassen?" „Natürlich" erwiderte der und legte Emma in ihr ,Krankenbett'. „Ron, sie wird ein Baby bekommen, und ja sie wird erwachsen. Finde dich damit ab!" schrie Hermine jedoch bemüht nicht als zu laut zu werden damit Emma nicht aufwachte „Ginny kann Verantwortung übernehmen, und ich glaube das weist du! Du solltest ihr und Draco wenigstens einmal Vertauen, tu es mir zu liebe" sie wurde besorgt. „können wir wieder rein kommen?" Draco schaute durch einen schmalen Türschlitz. „Ja" erwiderte Ron und sah Draco scharf an. Ginny schaute beschämt und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich wollte noch mit euch sprechen, eigentlich euch etwas geben" er zog eine Seite die er aus einem Buch herausgerissen hatte. Dieses Buch schien schon alt gewesen zu sein denn es schien gelblich. Hermine nahm die Seite entgegen und las:

_Laut der Prophezeiung von Signa, der Visionengöttin, sollten die nächsten Kinder der magischen Karibas im Jahre 2005 geboren werden. Wenn diese Babys zur Welt kommen kann kein Zauber gesprochen werden, von der guten Seite wie von der bösen nicht. Etwa drei Stunden vorher setzt es ein und hört auch drei Stunden nachher wieder auf. Großer Nachteil für die Dämonen denn um an Macht zu gewinnen sind diese Kinder besonders wichtig. Sie verfügen über Mächte die wir uns nicht vorstellen können. Über Mächte die unsere Weit übersteigen, und es heißt diese Kinder sollen mächtiger werden als Dumbledore, mächtiger als der dunkle Herrscher. Und die Zeit bleibt stehen._

Hermine sah zu Draco während sie die Seite an Ron weiter reichte. Draco räusperte „Wir wollten heute eine Tür öffnen, mit Alohomora, nun es... es hat nicht geklappt" erwiderte er auf ihren Blick und sah sie an. Hermine schaute zu Ron. „Meinst du wirklich dass es unser Kind ist?" fragte Ron und schaute noch einmal auf das Blatt. „Nun, wir haben weiter nachgeforscht und, eines dieser Kinder" er hielt kurz inne „es sollte von einer intelligenten Hexe und einem rothaarigen Zauberer stammen, und, wir können alle nicht leugnen das ihr denen ähnlich seht" er lachte „Und was ist mit diesen Karibas?" fragte Hermine und sah zu Emma, die friedlich schlummerte „habt ihr über die mehr raus gefunden, ich meine wer sind die?" „Erinnerst du dich an die D.A? So etwas Ähnliches nur in einem höheren Rang, sie gingen anonym gegen Voldemort vor so das auch das Zaubereiministerium nichts von ihnen wusste, oder bis heute nichts weis" sagte Ginny und sah zu Ron „Hey!" erwiderte dieser und lächelte. „Okay und was wird passieren?" hakte Hermine nach und sah abwechselnd Draco und Ginny an „An ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag, wird etwas passieren, aber wir wissen nicht was" antwortete Ginny und stand auf. Sie ging an das Bett von Emma. „Warum ist so was immer in unserer Familie?" sagte sie und streichelte Emma sanft über die kleine Wange. „Ich weis es nicht" antworte Ron und trat zu seiner Schwester diese lächelte.

Draco schloss die Tür auf. „Tretet ein in euer Heim, Wow ich bin ja ein richtiger Poet" er lächelte. Ron und Ginny lachten. Hermine hatte die kleine Emma auf dem Arm, die sie kurz zuvor aus dem Maxi-cosi (Kindersitz) genommen hatte. Sie ging mit Emma hinauf und legte sie in ihr Bett, nahm sich allerdings, als sie wieder runter kam, das Babyphon mit ins Wohnzimmer und setzte Kaffee auf. „Nun... wisst ihr schon was es wird?" fragte Ron begierig und schaute abwechselnd Ginny und Draco an. „Ja, sehr wahrscheinlich ein Junge, er ist dann nur sechs Monate älter als Emma, super nicht!" sagte Ginny und lächelte. „Ja" erwiderte Ron und ging in die Küche. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne hattet ihr gar keine Babyparty?" fragte Draco rufend. „Nein, wir hatten keine Zeit und außerdem, haben wir unser ganzes Geld in das Kinderzimmer investiert" antwortete Hermine und stellte ein Silbertablet mit vier Tassen auf den Tisch. Sie setzte sich lässig in das Sofa und nahm sich eine. „Ich kann endlich wieder Kaffee trinken...Gott meint es gut mit mir, oh Ginny tut mir leid ich bringe dir Tee" sagte Hermine und stand auf. „Nein, einmal macht nichts, ist schon okay" sagte sie und nippte an der Tasse. „Nun was hältst du von blau?" fragte Draco und küsste Ginny am Nacken „Schätzchen wollen wir uns das nicht aufheben wir sind Gäste" beleidigt hielt er inne „aber blau wäre keine schlechte Idee, für unser Bad" „Ich meinte eigentlich das Babyzimmer aber wenn du meinst" sagte er und sie lachte. „Vielleicht können wir euch ja beim Umzug helfen" Ron kam durch die Tür mit Zucker und Milch auf dem Arm. „Ja" erwiderte Ginny lächelnd und nahm Dracos Hand „das wäre schön".


	9. Babyglück

Kapitel 9 – Babyglück Zusammen, Für immer 

Schritt für Schritt,

in eine neue Zukunft.

Schritt für Schritt,

in neues Glück.

Zusammen,

für immer.

Wann ist Ende?

Wir wissen es nicht.

Doch eines wissen wir:

Zu lieben ist eine Gabe.

Es ist Gefährlich,

es beherbergt Gefahren.

Doch diese werden wir bestehen, meistern.

Zusammen,

für immer.

Manchmal spielt uns die Liebe einen Streich,

doch auch Irrtümer,

können Irrtümlich sein.

Auch Täuschungen,

können getäuscht werden.

Wir werden es meistern, bezwingen.

Zusammen.

Für immer.

„Emma!" Hermine hechtete die Treppe hoch „Was ist denn?" rief Ron und rannte Hermine hinterher. „Sie hat schon wieder das Babyphon angezündet! Glacius!" Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt, doch es geschah nichts. „Es geht nicht" Hermine schaute skeptisch und schüttete eine Flasche Wasser über dem Feuer aus. Ron nahm Emma auf den Arm. Emma lachte. „Der Ausschnitt Schatz" erwiderte Ron und schaute sie an. „Du denkst immerzu an diesen Ausschnitt, obwohl du Recht hast denn Ginnys Baby ist ja auf der Welt. Seit einem Tag erst" sagte Hermine und sah zu Emma „Wir haben die Höllenbrut gezeugt, Schatz" lachte Hermine. „Wie oft wird sie das noch tun?" fragte Ron und fing an Emma zu wickeln. „Woher soll ich das wissen, wahrscheinlich bis sie ihre ,Kräfte' unter Kontrolle hat" Hermine zog sich ihr Hemd zu Recht „Ron, sie ist jetzt 6 Monate alt, sie krabbelt, wie ein normales Baby. Sie ißt wie ein normales Baby. Das einzige was nicht normal ist, ist das sie Sachen willkürlich in Brand setzt". „Ich weis, dafür ist sie sehr mächtig und wird mal die Welt vor dem Untergang retten" erwiderte Ron und lachte. „Ach übrigens Draco hat angerufen wir können nachher ins Krankenhaus kommen" Hermine nickte erwidernd. „Dann zieh die kleine an, nimm das Rosa Kleid das sieht so süß an ihr aus" „Das hat die meine Mum ins Ohr geflüstert als sie hier war" lächelte Ron und holte das Kleid aus dem Schrank, der sich genau unter dem Wickeltisch befand. „Kann gut sein, aber schön ist es trotzdem" sagte Hermine direkt, und ging die Treppe hinunter.

„Hi" zischte Hermine durch die Krankenhaustür und trat ein, zusammen mit Ron der Emma auf dem Arm hatte. Ginny war bleich und sah schlechter aus als Hermine damals. „Oh Ginny du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus" fügte Ron hinzu und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke. „Danke" erwiderte Ginny ironisch und fuhr fort „Aber Ron ich würde mich fragen wie du aussehen würdest wenn du ein Kind geboren hättest das sich 23 stunden lang überlegt hat ob es nun raus will oder nicht!" „oh arme Ginny, 23 Stunden?" fragte Hermine und sah sie besorgt an „Seit dem Moment als die Fruchtblase geplatzt ist" antwortete Ginny und lächelte gespielt. „Wie werdet ihr ihn nennen?" fragte Ron und sah auf das Neugeborene das neben dem, eben erschienenen, Draco in der Ecke stand. Draco sah zu Hermine „Charlie" sagte er und sah betroffen zu Boden. Hermine hielt den Atem an, als sie jedoch Ginnys skeptischen Blick sah lächelte sie gespielt. „Charlie, wie schön" sagte Hermine und ihr Lächeln erstarb wieder. Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch was das angeht?" fragte er sie, beachtete jedoch Ginny nicht die fragend blickte. „Ja" erwiderte Hermine. Ginny holte nun vorsichtig Charlie aus seinem Bett und übergab ihn an Hermine. Diese Lächelte. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Glücks gab sie ihn Ron. „Draco, du weist aber schon das auf dem Zettel von neulich, also mit den Wunderkindern, das, das zwei Kinder waren?" fragte Hermine, Draco nickte. „Ja wir haben uns selbstverständlich Gedanken darüber gemacht" sagte er „Wir haben beschlossen alles auf sich beruhen zu lassen und in vierzehn Jahren mal zu sehen" Ginny stimmte ihn zu. „Ja" sagte Hermine „Das wäre wohl auch das beste wenn wir das tun würden, oder Schatz?" sie wendete sich an Ron. Der nun zwei Babys auf dem Arm hatte. „Ja" stimmte er beruhigt zu.

_**Und so verging die Zeit...**_


End file.
